VideoGamer13's Truth or Dare Show!
by VideoGamer13
Summary: Spolier alert: this is based off of 'Toadstool89's Truth or Dare Show'. But she's okay with me using it. This is a six-way crossover: The Loud House, Animaniacs, Kid Icarus, EarthBound, Mario, and Pokémon. Review if you have truths and dares! Nothing above rating T is allowed.
1. Chapter 1: Competitor Introductions

_Toad Town Studios (backstage), 6:15 PM_

* * *

"...ess!" called out a somewhat anxious voice to the fainted psychic, who slowly came to his senses. Ness, as a Smash Bros. fighter, had literally no clue what had just happened or how he'd gotten there, but one thing was for sure: he wasn't in Onett anymore. Ness looked up to see his friend Lucas standing in front of him, one hand extended. The blond psychic helped haul the raven-haired boy to his feet.

"Glad to see you're still alright, Ness. But...how did we get here?" Lucas stated bluntly as he looked around the studio. It seemed to be a fairly furnished place with a semicircle of chairs, a camera, and a few chairs behind said camera. "You didn't teleport us here, did you?"

Ness started to stammer in protest, "No, I-I didn't teleport us here! I-I-I mean, if I did, I'd probably remember doing it! But the last thing I can remember is doing a smash battle with Corrin, and the next thing I know, bam! We're stuck here!"

"No, you're quite right," said a telepathic voice that startled Ness and almost made Lucas jump. They turned around fast to see a Gardevoir standing there, a Mega Stone dangling around its neck like a pendant. "It's quite a mystery how we arrived here, isn't it?" Lucas realized that now Gardevoir was speaking normally rather that telepathically. Gardevoir blushed. "Er, long story..." she explained.

"Anyway, come on!" called out a rather tomboyish voice, belonging to Bowser Jr. "The show's about to start, and you guys are late! Get a move on!"

Gardevoir looked at the clock hanging on the wall and gasped. "Holy Arceus, he's right!" she called out. Amazingly, ten minutes had passed during their conversation. "Hurry, young psychics! Let's get to the stage!"

"Why do you talk like that?" Lucas asked the Psychic/Fairy-type Pokémon. To the little boy Gardevoir just shrugged in an uneasy tone.

* * *

 _Toad Town Studios (onstage), 6:28 PM_

* * *

By the time Gardevoir and her newly-found psychic friends had made it to the stage, everyone else, including the hostess, camerawoman, and Bleeper Gallade, was already seated. The three psychics slid into their seats quickly.

The girl with the Honchkrow wings pointed her camera at the hostess, and the 'On Air' sign above her head flashed green. The show was live, and the hostess didn't hesitate. "Hello, everybody, and welcome to the kingdom premiere of 'VideoGamer13's Truth or Dare Show!'. I'm your hostess, VideoGamer13, but in the show, you can call me Kaelynne*. Over to my right, you'll see a Gallade with his Mega Stone around his wrist looking over the Bleeper. This Gallade is one of my partners from Hoenn and a longtime best friend. Please give a warm welcome to Psythe*!"

The chimera pointed the camera at Psythe. "HI ARCEUS!" he shouted just for the heck of it.

Kaelynne rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he's a bit of a goofball. But that's what I like about him! And to my left, you'll see a girl with Honchkrow wings guarding the camera. Meet...Melody*!"

Melody pointed the camera at herself and stated bluntly, "I'm the camerawoman." Kaelynne gave her a look that said, "Yeah, no one cares."

Kaelynne took out a piece of paper on a clipboard and remarked, "And directly in front of us, you'll see a semicircle of chairs. Starting things off are residents of the Mushroom Kingdom, where we are broadcasting live. Please welcome..." Kaelynne glanced once more at her clipboard. "...Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Rosalina, Elvin Gadd, Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth, and Greenie!"

The twelve Mushroom citizens took their seats, modeled after the ones seen on Peach's airplane to Delfino Plaza.

Kaelynne looked back down to her clipboard. "Next up, we have a few Pokémon available in Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire, only three of which cannot Mega Evolve, being...Gardevoir, Mewtwo, Lucario, Diancie, Pichu, Braixen, Milotic, and Lopunny!"

The various different Pokémon species took their seats on chairs fashioned to look like Master Balls.

"Next up, we have some characters of the 'EarthBound/Mother' universe (I dunno which one). Please give round of applause to...Ninten, Ness, Lucas, Claus, Travis, Zack, Kumatora, Paula, and Ana!"

The nine aforementioned PSI-powered characters took their own seats.

"Next up are a selection of characters from the 'Kid Icarus' world (since one of them isn't technically from Skyworld). And their names are...Pit, Dark Pit, Palutena, and Viridi!"

The angels and goddess took their own seats.

"And finally, the last competitor on the show...Dot Warner!"

The only Warner sister took the last seat, but one chair remained, which soon afterward held a boy in an orange polo shirt with an overbite and chipped tooth, as well as snow white hair.

"Huff...puff...sorry I'm late!" he wheezed, quickly taking his seat and leaving Dot to wonder, ' _What's with_ him?' "My sisters wouldn't let me leave!" Then under his breath he muttered, "Particularly Lisa..."

Kaelynne glanced at her clipboard again, then introduced her face to her palm. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Lincoln. I didn't see you backstage," she apologized. Lincoln nodded in understanding. "Anyway, just so we can get to the fun part quicker, I'm gonna let ya say one quick sentence about yourselves!"

Bowser Jr. put his claws on his hips. "That's all we get? One freakin' sentence?" he almost literally roared in anger.

"Yes and yes," said the hostess with a roll of her eyes. "Anyway, I'll go in the order I have y'all in my roster. It won't be the same way I introduced ya, though: it'll be pretty different. Starting with...Pit!"

"Yes!" Pit pumped his fist in the air. Kaelynne giggled and continued, "Alright, next!" The white-clad angel was dumbfounded. "What the-? That wasn't even an actual sentence!"

"Dude, chillax! I'm only kidding!" Kaelynne joked. Dot rolled her eyes, wondering if she was actually joking sometimes or not.

"Oh. Uh..." Pit paused for a bit. Eventually he just shrugged with a question mark Unown floating above his head. "I got nothing."

"Works for me," Kaelynne said, checking off a checkbox next to Pit's name. "Next up, Greenie!"

"Bahn bahn nah nah!" said the basic ghost from Evershade Valley. Unlike during the stahhered Dark Moon crisis, this Greenie was one of E. Gadd's helpers, a kind Greenie with eyes of emerald. (Translation: I like helping professors out!"

"Well, I'm the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and I get kidnapped. A LOT." Peach gave Bowser and Bowser Jr. the death glare as she finished her sentence.

A/N: **You know, I'm just gonna cut out the rest of the competitor statements so we can finish this episode/chapter quicker. Cause MAN, there are a lot!**

32 competitor statements later...

Kaelynne tapped her pen against her clipboard. "Pretty interesting, everything y'all just said," she said. "Our turn now. Ok, uh, I like mashed potatoes."

"I enjoy a short flight around the Prism Tower," Melody said, stretching her wings. Pit gave her his own variation of the death glare. "What did I do?"

"I'd like to use the Bleeper," Psythe huffed. Kaelynne shot him a glare that spoke, "You'll use it soon enough, rest assured."

"Anyways," Viridi remarked, looking at a few of the banners hanging up around the studio, "why are we all here?"

Kaelynne threw her hands up into the air. "To participate as contestants on my show, obviously!" she responded. Viridi immediately regretted asking that question. "I mean, why else do you think it's called a truth or dare show? Just to do truth or dare? Heck, no! There's SO much more to it than that!"

"I'm outta here," Dark Pit said, picking up his bow and walking out with everyone else following suit.

"WAIT! THERE'S MORE!" Kaelynne shouted in a desperate attempt to get them back. "There's a million dollar prize for whoever makes it to the last episode of truth or dare!" This gained everyone's attention.

"Does the currency depend on the winner?" Paula asked, basically taking what Kaelynne was going to say next and putting it into a question. When everyone started glaring at her, she responded with, "Uh, telepathy?" and a shrug.

Kaelynne shrugged herself. "Yes, Paula, it does. OK, so let's say for example, E. Gadd wins. The million dollar prize would be given to him in coins, the currency used in the MK. Or say, if Pittoo won-"

"Do NOT call me that!" Dark Pit said in frustration.

Kaelynne continued from where she left off. "-he'd receive a million hearts, the currency used in Skyworld. If Dot or Lincoln wins, they'd simply receive a million dollars since, well...they live on Earth! If one of our Pokémon contestants wins, they'd receive not a million in their currency, but a million of whatever type of berry and/or type plate they choose. And, if they have two Abilities, an Ability Capsule." The eyes of the Pokémon with two Abilities (Lopunny, Jigglypuff, Milotic *I think Milotic has two Abilites and a Hidden Ability*, and Gardevoir) widened and started to sparkle. "And finally, oh. I guess the psychics would also get a million basic dollars, save for Lucas, Claus, and Kumatora. You three will get DP instead."

Kaelynne stopped for a split second to catch her breath. "Oh boy that was a mouthful," she said in between breaths. "Anyway, see you guys in the first official truth and dare episode of 'VideoGamer13's Truth of Dare Show!'"

* * *

A/N: **FYI, review if you have some truths and/or dares you'd like me to do in the episode. Here's the roster:**

Pit

Greenie

Peach

Dot

Lincoln

Diancie

Lucario

Luigi

Mario

Travis

Ness

Milotic

Pichu

Daisy

Rosalina

Paula

Viridi

Ana

Kumatora

Toadsworth

Toad

Toadette

E. Gadd

Dark Pit

Lucas

Claus

Jigglypuff

Mewtwo

Zack

Ninten

Bowser

Bowser Jr.

Palutena

I don't own Mario, Kid Icarus, EarthBound, The Loud House, Animaniacs, or Pokémon as much as I want to.

Peace out, earthlings!

Oh! I nearly forgot two things.

1) Characters marked by an asterisk * are my OCs or me as a character.

2) Travis and Zack are from an upcoming fan game, Mother 4, and as such they are considered non-canon. But I included them just for the sake of inclusion.

~VideoGamer13~


	2. Chapter 2: A Lot of Inflation Dares!

_Toad Town Studios (backstage), 7:00 PM_

* * *

"At least you're on time today," Melody huffed.

Kaelynne ignored her, going to her inbox. "Let's see...mail, mail, junk, yadayadayada...oh! We have some dares...and a truth from someone Groudon!" she said in delight, printing the dares, then stopping. "Nah, I'll just read 'em from my iPad."

"Say, shouldn't we be getting to the stage?" Psythe asked. Kaelynne said no.

"Nah, it's only 7:12. We got plenty of time. We got time to kill," she said. Psythe rolled his eyes but respected his trainer anyway.

"Hey, Kae!" Melody called out. "I'm doing this crossword puzzle and I'm stuck!"

"What's the question?" Kaelynne asked. The answer: a six-letter word that describes an annoying object. "P-S-Y-T-H-E."

"Oh! Sick burn, dudette! Oh! We better get going!" Melody said. "Time sure flies when you're insulting a Gallade..."

* * *

 _Toad Town Studios (onstage), 7:25 PM_

* * *

"Hey, everyone! Listen up, cuz I got something to tell you guys!" Kaelynne said, waiting for everyone to be quiet. "Man, this reminds me of school... Anyway, this is the first day of competition, so play fair! That means you, Bowser duo..."

"And, we're live," Melody said, pointing the camera at Kaelynne, who literally jumped into the hostess' chair.

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to the first day of competition of VideoGamer13's Truth or Dare Show! I'm your hostess, VideoGamer13, but you call just call meKaelynne. With me is Melody the camerawoman, Psythe the Bleeper Gallade, and all the competitors! So we have some dares and a truth from Groudon65 today, and I'm starting with the truth. It's for...Rosalina!" Kaelynne said without any noticeable breaths.

"Alright," said Rosalina, waving.

"Groudon asks...how do you breathe in space?"

"Well...somehow everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom can breathe in space. Must be a kingdom-wide thing. Then again, I've lived in space since I was little, so...yeah." Rosalina looked up at the sky.

Kaelynne's eyes widened. "Didn't need to hear all that," she said. "Ayway, now into the dares! First off, a dare for Jigglypuff!"

"Jigglypuff!" sang the Balloon Pokémon. (Translation: I'm ready!)

"Groudon dares you to drop a piano on Daisy!"

Suddenly, a giant black piano appeared above Daisy's head, smashing her with it.

"Next up, Toad! Throw Toadsworth off the summit of Mt. Everest!" A sly grin appeared on Toad's face as he dragged off the elder Toad in the room. Kaelynne rolled her eyes and said, "Next up we have two inflation dares: one for Dark Pit and one for Milotic! Dark Pit, you're first. Inflate Pit, Palutena, and Viridi with helium."

Dark Pit looked at Kaelynne like she was a crazy person.

"Well? Go get some helium and an air pump!" Kaelynne demanded as Dark Pit left uneasily. "Well, while we're waiting for him to come back, a dare for the Bowser duo. Watch the Death Battle between Bowser and Ganondorf and react to the results." Bowser and his son went on their way.

Just then, Dark Pit came back in the room, lugging behind him a black air pump that was almost as tall as he was. "Man, these things are heavy!" he protested with a pale complexion.

"That's all part of the dare. Speaking of, inflate theme with helium!"

Two minutes later, Dark Pit was standing on the sidelines as he and everyone else glared at a white angel and two goddesses filled wth helium, but they hardly looked any different.

"Great," Palutena said in a high-pitched yet sarcastic tone. Everyone started laughing.

"And now for Milotic's dare! Inflate Dark Pit with Hydro Pump!" Kaelynne stated bluntly. Milotic gave an evil grin, glared towards Dark Pit, and chased him out of the studio. Then Bowser and Bowser Jr. walked out of the room they'd watched the video in with crossed arms and frowns on their faces. Kaelynne asked without thinking about a possibly drowned Dark Pit, "So what were the results?"

"We're not telling," Bowser Jr. huffed with a cross look. Kaelynne took the results as Ganondorf won. Eventually Milotic came back in the room, lugging behind an unconscious Dark Pit who was apparently soaking wet.

Kaelynne snickered. "Well, that's all we have time for today, so see you next time on VideoGamer13's Truth or Dare Show!"

* * *

A/N: **Forgot to mention everyone returned to normal after the episode ended. Anyhow, here's the roster!**

Pit

Greenie

Peach

Dot

Lincoln

Diancie

Lucario

Luigi

Mario

Travis

Ness

Milotic

Pichu

Daisy

Rosalina

Paula

Viridi

Ana

Kumatora

Toadaworth

Toad

Toadette

E. Gadd

Dark Pit

Lucas

Claus

Jigglypuff

Mewtwo

Zack

Ninten

Bowser

Bowser Jr.

Palutena

I don't own Kid Icarus, The Loud House, Mario, Pokémon, Animaniacs, or EarthBound as much as I want to.

Peach out, earthlings!

Note: Zack and Travis are from the upcoming fan game Mother 4 and are not from Nintendo as a franchise.

~VideoGamer13~

PS: There's a glitch going on with the review section: it won't show newer reviews. If you want your truths or dares submitted, you must PM me in order to do so.


	3. Chapter 3: More Truths than Last Time!

_Toad Town Studios, 7:26 PM_

"Kinda sucks we all got here so late," Psythe groaned, rubbing his knees in weariness.

"Maybe so, but we got some more truths and/or dares here, so let's get right to 'em!" Kaelynne exclaimed with pride, grabbing her iPad and rushing to the hostess' chair. Melody and Psythe looked at her like she was crazy.

* * *

 _Toad Town Studios, 7:29 PM_

"And...we're live," Psythe said rolling the camera to Kaelynne right as she got in the chair.

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to another exciting episode of 'VideoGamer13's Truth or Dare Show!' I'm your hostess, VideoGamer13, but you can just call me Kaelynne. With me is Melody, Psythe, and everyone else!" Kaelynne explained. "We're gonna hop right into it here, so first off, we have sort of a dare from RedAndBlueSnake for Lucas! Snake says he feels bad about your mom, so here's a spell to bring her back to life!" Lucas' eyes beamed. Kaelynne read the spell over a few times before stating, "Stupid spell doesn't make any sense!"

"It doesn't make sense because there are a lot of words you don't know how to say," Melody pointed out. Kaelynne clenched her free hand into a fist and shoved the spell into Melody's face. "OK, I'll read it. Ahem.

' _From borrowed might and heightened fright_

 _Bring spirits of the departed_

 _Bring them back unto our world_

 _For this do I summon thee!'_

Kaelynne giggled. "You sound like Zinnia,"she joked, promptly causing Melody to seethe with rage. The hostess grabbed her iPad. "OK, next up, we have a dare from the same user for a bunch of people. I'll just do them the order they're listed starting with...Viridi's dare!"

Viridi looked up from the novel she was reading.

Kaelynne continued. "The dare is to fight Acnologia from Fairy Tail. Oh, and you can't use any Reset Bombs."

Viridi shrugged. "That's fine. Pit destroyed the pod, anyway," she said bluntly, causing Pit to turn pale. "But where's this Acno...logo...Lugia, who're you talking about?"

"That would be me," said a dark voice from the corner, popping out of a Warp Pipe that had appeared out of nowhere. "The name's Acnologia, goddess. Now let's fight!" Acnologia dragged Viridi into the pipe.

"Uh, is she gonna be okay?" Claus asked, gesturing toward the pipe, which left no traces that the two had ever been in the studio.

"Chill, dude, they'll be fine! Besides, it's not like the entire place is gonna implode on itself!" Kaelynne said bluntly. Then she continued the list of truths and dares. "OK, next up is a dare for Bowser. Wait-what? This is the third inflation-based dare within the span of two episodes! We'll do this one next episode. OK, next-"

Blwser starting breathing flames in protest, promptly setting Gardevoir's dress on fire.

"GAAH I'M ON FIRE SOMEONE HELP ME!" Gardevoir screamed at the top of her lungs, running around the studio like a crazy Mr. Mime. Paula put the Embrace Pokémon out with PK Freeze, which caused Gardevoir to collapse.

Kaelynne's eyes widened. "OK, well, that just happened. Next up is a series of truths and dares from a guest reader! The first dare is for- oh. Actually, first. One truth from Snake: Mewtwo, how do you feel about Pokémon Sun and Moon's release later this year?"

Mewtwo shrugged but summoned a slight dark aura from one paw. "Personally, as long as nobody can throw a Master Ball at me in these games, I'm fine with them," it said telepathically, putting its aura out.

"Now for the truths and dares from Guest. First up: truths! Rosalina, what's your favorite kind of music?"

Rosalina put one hand up to the side of her face, deep in thought. "I'm not sure," she said, "but I really do like songs with Latin lyrics."

Suddenly a song remix from 'Super Smash Bros. 4' erupted in the immediate area, making Rosalina grin from ear to ear. "Ooh, I LOVE this song!" she exclaimed, humming along to the beat of the music.

Kaelynme read on: "Next up is a dare for everyone! The dare is to react to the music video for Colder Weather by Zac Brown Band."

At the end of the video, everyone was groaning in disagreement except for Ness, who had fallen asleep halfway through.

"OK," Kaelynne said while everyone kept arguing. "QUIET!" That shut everyone up. "Next up is a truth for both Toad and Bowser. Bowser's first. How did you learn to breathe fire?"

"Well, it's born in almost every Dragon Koopa that comes into the world," he explained. "It's kinda in our body system."

"We've seen it!" Luigi interjected.

"Shut up! That truth wasn't for you!" Travis protested.

"HEY! If you two are gonna fight, which I'd prefer you didn't, go do it outside. Otherwise...GET BACK IN YOUR SEATS!"

Luigi and Travis instantly returned to their seats, causing Kaelynne to face palm.

"And now the last truth of the episode: Toad, what kind of books do you like?"

Toad picked up one of his books, a novel by Rick Riordan. "I'm personally the biggest fan of fantasy novels, like Sword of Summers here."

"Interesting," Kaelynne said, tapiping her amiibo against her backpack. "Welp, that's all the time we have for today, but tune in next time for another exciting episode of..."

"VideoGamer13's Truth or Dare Show!" said Viridi, who'd just popped out of the Warp Pipe from the Fairy Tail world.

* * *

A/N: **RedAndBueSnake, I know I didn't do all of your truths and/or dares in this episode, but I'll do them the next time I get a review! You all know the characters by now, so I'm not gonna do the roster bit anymore. Also forgot to mention Viridi ended up breaking the 'No Reset Bombs' rule on her dare. So she got in a bit of a doozy. Anyway, see y'all next time! Also Hinawa came into the studio, so she's gonna be popping in every so often to see the progress.**


	4. Chapter 4: Jurassic Park References!

A/N: **This is just a continuation of the last episode. But anyway, let's get this Mario Party started!**

* * *

 _Toad Town Studios (onstage), 7:45 PM_

* * *

"Alright, then. Please be forewarned that this is just a continuation of the last episode," Kaelynne said happily, clapping her hands. "But anyway, on with the dares! And/or truths. Ayway, this first batch is from Guest, and I'll just do them in random order. Starting with...Bowser's dare!"

Bowser roared so loud he shook all of Toad Town Studios.

"Yeesh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the Koopa Castle..." Kaelynne muttered under her breath. Then she read the dare. "Bowser, the dare is to throw P Balloons at Rosalina, Pit, Dark Pit, and Palutena!"

The four competitors each gave Kaelynne their own variation of the death glare.

"What? It's one of the dares I have to do! Anyway, do your thing, Bowser! Y'know, your...P Balloon...thing."

In three seconds Bowser had four P Balloons in his claws but were instantly popped because of said claws.

Kaelynne grabbed her iPad again. "Well, while we're waiting for Bowser to do that, we have another dare from Redandbluesnake for Bowser Jr., Luigi, and Ness! To react to 'How The Jungle Book Should Have Ended!', in fact. While we're at it, we have another dare from Guest for-" She was cut off when Rosalina, Palutena, Pit, and Dark Pit were suddenly gone. She looked up through the sunroof and stated bluntly, "I should've closed that. Anyway...the dare from Guest. Oh. Actually, the person who needs to do this dare is, well, gone right now. So I'm just gonna delete that one."

The four aforementioned smashers trudged through the door drenched to the bone (or wings in the case of the angels).

"Perfect timing! We have a dare for Dark Pit," Kaelynne said cheerily.

Dark Pit fired an arrow from his Silver Bow in protest. Kaelynne shrugged uneasily as the arrow disintegrated. "Whatever the dare is, I'm not doing it!"

"Alright," Kaelynne said quietly. "But I'll have you know there's a 5,000 currency loss if he wins the competition." Dark Pit had an exclamation mark Unown floating over his head. "JK, dude, nobody's getting penalized! Anyway, the last dare of this episode is for Toad and Toadette!"

Toad and Toadette were on the edges of their seats as Kaelynne read the dare.

"Toad, Toadette, feed Toadsworth to a Mosasaurus from Jurrasic Park!" she said bluntly. The three Mushroom people, with nothing more to hear, went on their way. Viridi seemed a bit confused.

"Didn't the Mosasaurus go extinct a long time ago, though?" she realized, to which Kaelynne nodded and explained in detail what Jurrasic Park actually was. Viridi picked up her staff, wondering, "How does that work...?"

"...That just happened," Kaelynne said, watching Viridi think about Jurassic Park. Pretty soon Bowser Jr., Luigi, and Ness came out of the room, with Jr. almost bawling his eyes out. "It really wasn't all that good. Then again, I've never watched it! Also, that's all the time we have for now, but tune in next time for another exhilarating episode of VideoGamer13's Truth or Dare Show!"

* * *

A/N: **I think I'm just gonna put the roster on my profile page.**


	5. Chapter 5: Elimination Ceremony 1

Chapter 5: Elimination Ceremony 1

* * *

 _Toad Town Studios, 7:27 PM_

"Ugh, these long school days, man..." Kaelynne muttered under her breath, dropping her backpack by the door and pulling her phone out. "But at least it's the first Elimination Ceremony, so that's a plus, right?"

Psythe rolled his eyes. "Depends on your definition of a plus," he taunted, taking a seat by the Bleeper. "It's just about 7:30, we should go."

Kaelynne stood up. "Right." And she and Melody took their seats.

* * *

 _Toad Town Studios, Main Stage, 7:30 PM_

* * *

Kaelynne took her seat by the director chair dressed in a fancy, frilly dress. Everyone else was wearing fancy clothes too, due to the seriousness of the ceremony. "Hello, everyone, and welcome to the first Elimination Ceremony for VideoGamer13's Truth or Dare Show! I'm the hostess, VideoGamer13, you can call me Kaelynne, yadayadayada."

She pulled a small box out of her backpack. Thirty-four Master Balls were seen inside. "With me are thirty-four Master Balls," Kaelynne explained. "That's one for everyone except one person. If I call your name, you're safe. The following ten are: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Greenie, Toad, and Toadette."

The ten Mushroom Kingdomites grabbed their Master Balls, holding them close in their hands.

Kaelynne continued. "Toadsworth, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Milotic, Lucario, Pichu, Lopunny, Gardevoir, Braixen, and Ninten. You're all safe."

The psychic, Toad, and Pokémon grabbed their Master Balls, and eyed them curiously. Gardevoir straight up tossed her Ball at Ninten to see if it would catch him.

"Ness, Lucas, Claus, Kumatora, Travis, Zack, Pit, Dark Pit, Palutena, and Viridi , you're all safe. Come get your Master Balls."

The aforementioned psychics, angels, and goddesses grabbed their Balls and took their seats again.

Kaelynne looked into the box and smiled. "Only five left. Dot and Lincoln, you guys are safe."

The Warner and the Loud grabbed their Master Balls.

Kaelynne looked at E. Gadd, Diancie, Jigglypuff, and Ana. "And the last three Master Balls go to...Diancie, Jigglypuff, and Ana!"

The three took their Balls and their seats. E. Gadd hung his head down.

"Sorry, Gadd, but you've been eliminated. Back to Evershade with you!" Kaelynne called, shooing E. Gadd to the Warp Pipe. As Early. Gadd vanished, Kaelynne spoke to the camera. "Well, that takes care of that. Tune in next time for another episode of VideoGamer13's Truth or Dare Show!"


	6. Chapter 6: A Doppelgänger Duel

Chapter 6: A Whole New Confession

* * *

 _Toad Town Studios, 7:00 AM_

* * *

"Alright, guys. Let's get a move on, cuz I'm bored," Melodie signed heavily, reminding herself vaguely of a Dark-type. "Wanna play Subspace Emissary?"

Psythe rolled his mahogany eyes. "Yeah, because I can use a Wii Remote _so_ well with scythes for arms," Psythe grumbled sarcastically, crossing said scythe arms. "Why am I on this show again?"

"Because _you're_ the Bleeper guy!" Kaelynne and Melodie both shouted simultaneously, causing Psythe to take an uneasy step back.

"I was just asking, guys, yeesh! Maybe we should just start the show now..." Psythe grumbled, sighing heavily with his head in his hands. His Galladite dangled back and forth freely from his neck.

"Sounds like a plan, Stan!" Kaelynne said cheerily, and with that note, she skipped off to the director chair. Melodie followed suit, and Psythe, reluctantly enough, followed after her.

* * *

 _Toad Town Studios, 7:04 AM_

* * *

Melodie fiddled with her Z-Ring a bit before pointing the camera at Kaelynne. "And, we're live."

"Hey, all you people, hey all you people! Won't you listen to me? It's time for the show everyone is buzzing about: 'VideoGamer13's Truth or Dare Show!' I'm VideoGamer13 herself, but as always, you can call me Kaelynne. With me is Melodie the camerawoman, Psythe the Gallade over the Bleeper, and the thirty-four contestants! We're starting off short and sweet with a ton of truths and dares from Toadstool89! Hey, Toadstool!" Kaelynne waved at Toadstool from the camera, despite knowing she had her own show to attend to. She turned her attention back to her iPad. "OK, first up from Toadstool, everyone has to survive one of Toadsworth's boring as heck lectures!"

Toadsworth, as well as everyone else, seemed shocked at the news. "Well, I dare say, hostess...a lecture is not something to joke about!" Toadsworth fumed, practically turning red with fury. "Lectures are a wonder to those around you, and..."

By the time Toadsworth was finally done talking, almost everyone in the room had fallen asleep, the only ones still awake being the VToDS crew, Lincoln, Dot, and Luigi. Kaelynne smiled warmly.

"One more thing from Toadstool for you three! For surviving Toadsworth's lecture lecture, here are some brownies!"

"Yay!" Dot squealed, and she snatched the brownie up and starting taking small bites off of it. Lincoln and Luigi took theirs, eating slowly but surely. Dot wiped the last bits of crumb off her muzzle and smacked her lips. "Kinda makes me wish Yakko and Wakko were here. They'd _love_ this!" she said, and she stared up into the ceiling in reminiscent.

Kaelynne blinked in confusion. Then she reached into her backpack, pulled out an air horn, and pulled the trigger on it. Everyone was instantly jolted awake. "Now that y'all are awake again, we have a dare for the two angel twins!"

As soon as they heard Kaelynne mention their names, Pit and Dark Pit glared at each other from Viridi's left and right.

Kaelynne cleared her throat. "Toadstool dares you guys to act like each other for the whole episode!" she announced clearly, and the exclamation point Unown appeared again.

"What?! I-I'm not spending an entire episode acting like Mr. Doom and _Gloom_ over here!" Pit huffed, pointing his thumb over at Dark Pit over his shoulder and putting a lot of emphasis on "gloom".

"And _I'm_ not spending the whole episode acting like Pit Stain, either!" Dark Pit fumed right back, pointing the blades of his bow abnormally close to Pit's nose.

"OK, you two, let's not do anything we might regret here!" Melodie called out, stretching her arms out between the two angels in a desperate attempt to stop their bickering and, more importantly, keep them alive. Pit and Dark Pit glared at each other and muttered, "Fine." Melodie smiled and walked back to behind the camera, keeping an eye on the two angel twins, who glared at each other but did not continue fighting.

"OK, so that's dare's a no-go. How about this truth for Rosalina? How do you ride go-karts and bikes if you always hover a few inches off the ground?" Kaelynne asked, stealing an uneasy glance at Rosalina's feet, which were inches off the ground even though she was sitting.

Rosalina thought about it for a moment, then smiled warmly and brushed her bangs out of her eye, only for them to fall back into it again. "Well, the go-karts always keep my feet steady, I guess...but I do happen to be a good golfer," she said cheerily, then stamped her feet on the ground in an attempt to get them to stay on said ground.

"Another truth for Viridi!" Kaelynne announced all Adam Levine _The Voice_ style.

"This is, like, the third time someone with light hair's been called on today!" Lincoln fumed as he crossed his arms. He pulled out a purple walkie talkie. "Clyde, this is Lincoln! This truth or dare show is a complete nightmare! When can I come back to Royal Woods?"

" _Negative, Lincoln. You already accepted the challenge; there's no turning back,_ " answered a voice from the other line. Lincoln sighed and turned his walkie talkie off.

"Anyway, the truth from Toadstool. How do you feel about people on Earth 'going green?'" Kaelynne asked, and Viridi booted up in shock.

"There are people on Earth who actually _care_ for the environment?" she exclaimed in evident shock, going about the same shade of white as her hair, which like Rosalina's was platinum blond in color.

"Yeah, they're called environmentalists. What do you think of them?" Kaelynne asked again, gesturing for Viridi to reply. The nature goddess looked at the assembled group, then fainted.

"Huh...well, we're outta time anyway, so tune in next time for another episode of 'VideoGamer13's Truth or Dare Show!'" Kaelynne said cheerily to the camera, then she groaned. Someone started helping Viridi wake up..."

* * *

 **A/N: Toadstool, I know I didn't get to all your truths and dares today. I promise I'll get them all done soon enough. Also...**

 **'VideoGamer13's Truth or Dare Show!': now accepting OC guest requests! PM me if you want your guest to appear in the show?**


	7. Chapter 7: Faints and the First Guest

Chapter 7: The First Guest

* * *

 _Toad Town Studios, 7:16 AM_

* * *

Kaelynne drew her wand back. After a moment's hesitation, she let the spell fly straight for the target.

" _Glacius!_ " she shouted in time with her echo.

Psythe rolled his eyes. "Y'know, you could just go over to Hogwarts for real and do that," he stated bluntly as Kaelynne's avatar kept using _Glacius_ on the opposing Red Caps.

"Spoil sport," Kaelynne muttered under her breath. "Why do you always have to suck the fun outta everything I do around here?" She checked her watch and gasped in shock. It was nearly time for the show to start. "Guys, we gotta go!"

On her way to the main stage, she checked her inbox. Surprisingly, Toadstool had emailed with a guest request. Kaelynne smiled nonchalantly and printed her info, then tucked it beneath her iPad and rushed off again.

* * *

 _Toad Town Studios, 7:28 AM_

* * *

Kaelynne took her seat as a girl with brown hair and blue eyes popped out of the warp pipe. "Hi," she said as she took a seat in a chair that had magically reappeared next to Kaelynne's. "I'm Katrina, weilder of the Keyblade Starlight."

"Pleasure to meet you, Katrina. I'm Kaelynne," the hostess said warmly. She gestured to the guest chair. "See that chair? All you have to do is stand in the wings waiting for my cue. When I say your name, take a seat."

Katrina spent a moment processing the information. "Seems legit," she said, and she stalked over to the left wing. Melodie pointed her camera at Kaelynne and said that they were live.

Kaelynne cupped her hands around her mouth. "Hey, you guys! What is up, all you viewers? Welcome back to 'VideoGamer13's Truth or Dare Show!' I'm the hostess, VideoGamer13. But as usual, you can call me Kaelynne. With me is Melodie the camerawoman, Psythe the Bleeper Gallade, and the thirty-four competitors, and a special guest! Please give a warm welcome to...Katrina!"

Katrina stepped out of the wing and took her seat as fake applause rounded through the studio. "Pleasure to be on the show, Kaelynne," she said, folding her hands over her lap. Kaelynne nodded warmly and took out her iPad.

"OK, first up, we have a truth from Toadstool89- lotta truths and dares from this girl, love it!- for Dark Pit!" Upon hearing his name, Dark Pit instinctively pulled out his bow. "Toadstool asks, what was your first thought when you came out of the Mirror of Truth?"

Dark Pit's eyes widened in shock. Then he closed them again and leaned against the back of his chair. "Do you really want me to answer that?" he asked sarcastically, going a ghastly shade of white.

Kaelynne rolled her eyes, then saw Dark Pit's condition, and a look of concern crossed her eyes. "Um...y-you don't have to answer that if you don't want to." Dark Pit looked at Kaelynne for a moment, then stood up shakily before his knees gave out. The dark angel staggered backward before collapsing on the floor in a dead faint.

"We've gotta hire an onstage doctor..." Melodie muttered under her breath as she introduced her face to her palm, her hand shaking so much that Psythe had to steady the camera for her.

"I'll hire a doctor and receptionist during spring break," Kaelynne stated bluntly as she made her way to Dark Pit and lifted him surprisingly easily. "For now, what're we gonna do with Mr. Doom and Gloom over here?"

Psythe put his scythe arms up to his Galladite, deep in thought. Then he had a sudden stroke of genius. "I got it: the Awesome Office!" he exclaimed excitedly, and Kaelynne's expression turned from concern to delight.

"Psythe, you're a genius!" she exclaimed before a startling thought occurred to her. "Wait, there's no bed in that office."

"Try saying 'I need a bed the show up on the Awesome Office',"" Palutena suggested, absentmindedly twirling her staff. Suddenly, to everyone's amazement, a distant POP! occurred in the distance. Kaelynne blinked in confusion.

"I'm seriously starting to think this is a magic studio..." she muttered to herself, but with no further ado set off toward the Awesome Office, stopping stopping to say to Katrina, "Katrina, while I'm back here, you're in charge, kay?"

"Kaykay," Katrina said, and Kaelynne continued to the Office.

"So..." Lincoln said, trying to spark up conversation. "Did you know my sisters and I were once in a band?"

* * *

 _Toad Town Studios, Awesome Office, 7:35 AM_

* * *

Kaelynne made her way to the bed and carefully set Dark Pit down upon it. She grabbed a washcloth, dampened it, and set it on the fainted angel's forehead. She stood up slowly and took one last look at him, to ensure he was okay, then went back to the main stage.

* * *

 _Toad Town Studios, 7:40 AM_

* * *

Lincoln was still at it. "...and then, Luna yelled at us and said we were all out of her band and we decided she was our of our band instead." He stopped short when he noticed Kaelynne walk back in. "So how's Dark Pit feeling?"

"Still out cold, but he should recover before long. But that wasted eight and a half minutes of this episode..." Kaelynne muttered under her breath. She handed her iPad to Katrina. "Completely spaced the other truths and dares from Toadstool. Katrina, you get to choose the next one."

Katrina looked over her options for a second. "How about this one for Mewtwo? The dare is to slow dance with Darkrai. Whatever that is..." she said happily and clapped her hands. Out of the blue, the Pitch Black Pokémon floated out of the warp pipe and smirked uneasily at Mewtwo, who rolled its eyes.

"Do I really have to do this?" it asked in an uneasy telepathic tone. Kaelynne and Katrina nodded and told Mewtwo to grasp Darkrai's hands in its own. Mewtwo did so reluctantly and started to dance in circles to the tune of 'Beauty and the Beast'. Kaelynne brought her iPad back.

"Fifteen minutes left. This one's for Peach. Are you secretly a metal head?" Kaelynne asked the Mushroom Kingdom princess, who gasped in shock.

"Wha-? Of course not! I may race in Mario Kart, but I _do_ have standards!" she huffed, crossing her arms and turning away from the brunette hostess.

"OK, well that's all the truths and dares we have for now, but tune in next time for another exhilarating episode of 'VideoGamer13's Truth or Dare Show!'" Kaelynne called out in joy, waving to the camera.

* * *

 **A/N: Forgot to mention Dark Pit woke up at the end of the episode. Also, I'm thinking of taking all the useless Pokémon and the miscellaneous characters- Pichu, Braixen, Milotic, Lincoln, and Dot- out of the show and replacing them with five characters from other series. What do you think?**


End file.
